As Long As We Both Shall Live
by dawnwsullivan
Summary: Sookie comes face to face with her heritage as she and Eric fight for survival.
1. Chapter 1

This story is based upon characters created by Charlaine Harris, and is an homage to her.

As Long As We Both Shall Live is a sequel to Live With Me And Be My Love………

A/N – All reviews are welcome. Please share your thoughts with me.

A heartfelt thank-you to Gjers1 for her invaluable input.

* * *

**AS LONG AS WE BOTH SHALL LIVE**

"When the first baby laughed for the first time, its laugh broke into a thousand pieces, and they all went skipping about. And that was the beginning of fairies…." J. M. Barrie

**Prologue**

The rays of the early morning sun struggled to break through the thick pines, journeying to join and then dissipate the morning mist, creating a magical effect. I stood silently on the edge of the woods, watching this beautiful human creature once again. I watched every day as she worked. Sometimes she would be tending to her garden. At times I watched through the window as she worked in her kitchen, baking pies or roasting birds. Today she was hanging her clothing on the line. Her lovely face, her golden hair, awaited my caress. She swayed as she moved through her chore. Her exquisite form - wrapped in the dress with blue flowers – was ripe and firm, driving me mad as she bent and stretched. Today, she sang as she worked;

_There are fairies at the bottom of our garden!  
You cannot think how beautiful they are;  
They all stand up and sing when the Fairy Queen and King  
Come gently floating down upon their car.  
The King is very proud and very handsome;  
The Queen - now can you guess who that could be  
(She's a little girl all day, but at night she steals away)?  
Well - it's ME!_

Her song shot through me to my core. I will touch this woman today. I will love this woman.

**Chapter 1**

**June, 1987 - Adele's Letter**

The woman sat at her desk by the window, willing herself to begin - she knew it had to be done. She took her deepest breath and put pen to paper.

_My Darling Granddaughter:_

_I write this as you sleep; drained from the ordeal we have faced for the last week. My beloved son is gone, along with his wife. Your father and mother have been taken from us and now it will be the three of us together facing what the world gives to us. _

_There are things I must now commit to the record, so that you will know the truth. Truth is all we have Sookie. You are just a child now but in short time you will be a child no longer and there will come a day when you must know. So I will tell you._

_Almost 30 years ago, he came out of the woods. He was the most exquisite man I had ever laid eyes on. He approached me at the back of the house, as I was beating the dust from a rug on the clothesline! Such a mundane chore to precede such a miraculous change. For from the moment we spoke to each other, I knew my life, my future would change and be forever bound to him. _

_His name was Fintan, and he was your grandfather._

_He asked me for water and of course I immediately ran into the house to get it for him. My instinct told me to find out where he had come from – people don't just appear out of nowhere in the middle of a woods. But I quickly realized that it really didn't matter who he was or where he came from. One look into his eyes and I knew he was my destiny. I know you will understand this Sookie because my heart tells me that when you find this letter, you will have known this kind of love. I need say nothing more._

_Sookie I still struggled. I thought I knew what was right and what was wrong, what was black and white. Now I was seeing shades of grey. I loved my husband, but I desperately wanted a child and I would never have one with him. And I was so enraptured by Fintan. I loved him also. You need to know this. I loved Fintan. This is what I mean by shades of grey. How can a woman love two men? Before Fintan walked out of the woods, I would never have allowed for this possibility. But as you move along in life, you learn that all things are possible. I accepted what I was being offered – your father and your Aunt Linda were his gifts to me._

_We loved each other for years. I learned of the world he came from. He gave me the book. This is your heritage. Believe it._

_Sookie, I have watched you intently and I know that you are of Fintan's world. You have gifts – some you have not yet discovered, but you will come to learn of them, I have no doubt. You and Jason are of a royal lineage, and there are those who will be watching over you. All around us, there are forces both good and evil. I caution you Sookie to be watchful, and wary. But always trust your heart – therein lies the truth and you will know it._

_I love you my darling granddaughter. God be with you._

_Gran_

She folded her letter into thirds and slid it into the envelope. She wrote her granddaughter's name on it, and sealed it. She put down her pen and wept.

**********************************************************

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Fintan and Adele

It was only a little after eight in the morning and she knew it was going to be a hot day. After she sent Mitch off to work with a kiss, she set about doing the laundry. With the way the day was heating up she knew it wouldn't take too long for everything to dry, and it sure didn't. After an hour she pulled everything off the line and into the basket, and moved to her next task – getting some of the dust of summer out of her old entranceway rug. She hung it over the line and started beating on it, standing to the other side of where the dust was flying.

She thought she saw something move out of the corner of her eye – something over by the trees. She looked that way and saw nothing, so she continued her task. After a moment, she felt a presence behind her. She turned and jumped.

"Sweet Jesus, sir you frightened me!"

There stood before her the most beautiful creature she had ever laid her eyes upon. He had hair of the palest yellow, it was long and wavy and a lock of it kept falling over his left eye. He was not too tall but he looked to be so strongly built. She could see the outline of his muscles though the thin material of his shirt, which was halfway open revealing to her the smooth taut skin of most of his chest. His eyes were as blue as the sky was that very day, and his face – she thought, "Oh my Lord his face was like the face of a god." He was more than handsome. In addition to the beauty of his face, it showed strength, intelligence and character. She took the sight of him in and with each passing second she felt more and more drawn to him, and he hadn't even said a word yet.

"Forgive me, m'am, but may I trouble you for a glass of water? It's already quite warm and I have walked so far this morning I am quite in need of refreshment."

He spoke.

She feared she was done. Of course she ran into the house to make a pitcher of ice water, which she brought out to him in record time. He drank the first glass immediately and refilled his second, without taking his eyes from her face. She felt a current of excitement race through her body. Her insides were quivering and it was getting harder to breathe.

"I am in your debt m'am." He bowed his head slightly towards her to show his appreciation. Then he turned to look in the direction of her clothesline. "I see I have disturbed your work. May I be of service to you in any way so that you may rest from your chore?"

"Well, sir, There's no need - I'm just about done now. But thanks for the offer. Why don't you sit for a moment and rest before you continue on your way?"

And so he did.

She walked him over to the bench that was on the edge of the lawn and he sat. He told her his name was Fintan. He spoke of his daily walks and his love of the forest. He told her he was from Renard Parish but she had lived here all her life and thought she knew everyone here, and she had never seen him before. She pushed that thought to the back of her brain, and other thoughts too that came flitting through, and just listened to him speak. After a time she thought she was being silly to stand in front of the bench while he sat, so she sat down on the far side of the bench as he continued talking about trees and birds and deer. She could not take her eyes from his face.

At one point he stopped his talk of the trees of Northern Louisiana and he reached for her hand. "Forgive me, my lady, but I am so struck by your beauty that I have been wanting to bestow upon you a kiss since I first saw you." And with that he raised her hand and gently placed his lips upon it. It was such a romantic, almost courtly, thing to do she was taken aback. She would normally never allow such a thing. It would be an outrage! A married woman, allowing that kind of familiarity from a total stranger. What had gotten into her?

"Please, won't you tell me your name?"

"Adele"

"Adele." He repeated. "Adele. Tell me, Adele, is there anything I can do for you to repay your kindness?"

"Fintan, I merely gave a thirsty man some water – there is no need to repay me."

"Well, my lady, then I will continue on my way. I will undoubtedly pass this way again and I pray that you will welcome me on another day as you have on this one."

She could not respond. She merely met his eyes and gave the slightest of nods.

She watched as he returned to the woods – the same direction from which she first saw his movement.

She saw Fintan many more times. He would come and they would sit and talk on the bench. Sometimes, they would walk in the woods together. Once they walked with fishing poles to the stream on the eastern edge of the Stackhouse property, and spent an entire morning sitting on rocks trying to catch something. Of course they did not, but they laughed and enjoyed each others' company tremendously. He knew of her unfulfilled desire to be a mother. He knew this desire would remain unfulfilled due to her dear husband's childhood illness. Fintan also knew that she was beginning to care deeply for him in ways that she should not have. There were times their hands would brush against each other on their walks. Times he would help her over a fallen log, putting his strong hands upon her waist or her hips. Times they would find their faces drawing nearer and nearer during quiet conversation.

She fell in love with this magical man. It didn't take long. When he felt the love from her, he offered his love in return. They were bound to each other for as long as they both lived.

Over time, he learned all of her secrets. And she learned his. She learned to believe in the unbelievable. And when he knew she did believe, he showed her his world.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

This story is based upon characters created by Charlaine Harris. Bless her heart.

A/N – I really appreciate the feedback I've gotten for the Fintan/Adele chapters. I thought a bit more of their story needed to be told. But now we're going to switch to more traditional Eric/Sookie narrative. Hang in with me I'm going somewhere. By the way, the fairy song that Adele sang at the clothesline is a real work of poetry by Rose Fyleman. CH referred to it at the end of Chapter 3 of Living Dead in Dallas.

_________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 3**

"My future lover" he had said. How had he known? He was so supremely confident. OK, yes, he was arrogant. But he had been right. It had taken a while for us both to recognize exactly what we meant to each other, but once we acknowledged our feelings, neither one of us could remember the time before. He was my one true blood bonded Viking lover. He was the one I would always run to. He was my everything.

Before Eric, I was constantly unsettled. I had a house, but I had no home – I drifted through life trying to find my place, living an ordinary life while extraordinary things were starting to happen around me. When I met Eric, the tide shifted. Hell – the earth moved! The more time I spent with him, the more clarity I felt. He'd helped me stop fighting my fears and see clearly that I truly loved him. The knowledge was like freedom to me. Now I was working on learning the answer to the question - what is my life's purpose? There has to be something more in store for this telepathic barmaid. I know that with Eric by my side, I'll be able to figure it out.

The cacophony of voices that were constantly disturbing my peace had begun to quiet now - I think there are several reasons why. For one thing, I've accepted my telepathic ability, thanks to my first ex-lover, vampire Bill Compton. He allowed me to see it for the gift that it was. Once I stopped fighting it, I was able to control it. Also, I've spent a lot of time in crowded bars working on raising and lowering my shields. I use mental imagery to accomplish this – it's like tuning the volume down on the radio. I just mentally turn that dial, and tune the unwelcome sound out so I can concentrate on the good stuff. (Like when my Viking lover whispers words of love to me as I sit beside him on his Fangtasia throne.) It's that good stuff that has finally brought me peace. I think the newfound peace has contributed to the quieting of the voices.

The voices may have been quieter, but the music blaring through the speakers at Fangtasia could have awakened the dead. Oh, wait – they were already awake. I sat beside Eric in his special booth, listening to Amy Lee sing Bring Me To Life, marveling at the irony of the lyrics.

'_all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything'_

I took a look around at the kingdom of my Viking sheriff, and felt like I was home. How weird is that? Here among the Goth pretenders and creatures of the night – how could this be my home? I gave Eric's hand a squeeze and had my answer. Home is wherever he is.

He rotated a bit in his seat so he could face me and I felt my insides flutter when our eyes met. I could dive into those piercing blue eyes.

"Lover, I can feel your contentment – tell me what you're thinking."

"Eric, I've just been sitting here thinking about how much I love you. I've been so happy here with you - you've brought me to life."

I felt the warmth of his love for me swell through our bond. He looked touched by my admission. It's not that he doesn't know it, or feel it from me through the bond every day. I guess when you love someone deeply, you should tell them as often as possible. I told myself to remember the pleased look on his face, and reminded myself to tell him every day that I loved him dearly.

He caressed my hair and planted several soft kisses on my neck, the side of my face, my lips.

"Sookie, I adore you – you ARE my life." He pulled me in close and asked, "Now tell me, dear one, what are your plans for tomorrow while I am at rest?"

"Well, actually, I thought I might take a drive to Bon Temps. Amelia and I planned to have lunch together, and also I've been thinking that I need to find my personal papers now that I'm living in Shreveport. You know – like my original birth certificate and my high school diploma, stuff like that. They're not doing me any good sitting in the attic of my house in Bon Temps. I'll be back before you rise and we'll be able to spend the evening together doing whatever pleases you." Of course I knew I'd left myself wide open with this comment, which was exactly my intention.

He arched an eyebrow and said, "Whatever pleases me? I'll hold you to that."

"I'm counting on it."

The bell rang for last call, so we started sliding out of the booth to begin our departure for home. Eric held out his hand and his devilish grin was accompanied by a wave of lust washing across the bond. "Now that we've planned tomorrow evening, we can concentrate on what I'm going to do to you when we get home tonight."

"Whatever pleases you, Viking."

I'm no fool. I knew it would please me also……………

*************************************************************

With all of the mutual pleasing going on we didn't get to sleep until just before dawn so I slept until about eleven. I slid out from under Eric's arm, gave him a gentle kiss and hustled into the shower to get ready for my day. I hadn't been 'home' to Bon Temps for a couple of weeks and I was really looking forward to seeing Amelia. It didn't take long before I was on my way, shooting east down Highway 20. I laughed when I thought about how, the more vampire blood I ingested, the more lead I got in my right foot…..

It was my house, but Amelia was my tenant, so I knocked. She opened the door and threw her arms around me.

"Girl, look at you – you look so beautiful – Sookie what's in the water there in Shreveport?"

I walked into my former living room and noticed how spotless everything was. Amelia was Mrs. Clean. Sometimes I wondered if my witch friend didn't stand in the middle of the room like Elizabeth Montgomery in the old 60's TV show Bewitched, twitch her nose and watch everything clean itself.

"Oh, I don't think it's the water, Amelia."

"Well, of course - maybe a little nip or two of some vamp blood once in a while, huh?"

I blushed – just a little. "Let's just say that loving Eric has been very good for me."

"Well I couldn't be happier for you."

"Thanks so much, Amelia. Now tell me what's going on with YOUR love life – how's Tray?" Uh oh – that was a mistake. As soon as the question left my lips I saw the quick succession of various lovemaking scenes flash through Amelia's mind. I raised my hand in a 'stop' motion. "Never mind my question – I can already see the answer!!"

We both erupted in a fit of laughter. Once we'd recovered we both started talking simultaneously.

"OK so what do you want for….."

"Where do you feel like going for……"

"Lunch?"

More laughter.

I know where I wanted to go. "Well I know it's your day off but I miss Merlotte's – do you mind if we run over there and get some burger baskets?"

"Nah – that'll be fine. And I know Sam will love seeing you. Let's go!"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

We whipped up Hummingbird Rd. and I actually got a little lump in my throat when Merlotte's came into view even though I'd only been away for two weeks. I quickly realized that the overwhelming feelings of nostalgia weren't so much because I had been away, but more because I had moved on. You never really look at a place when you see it every day. But if you go away for a while and come back, you see things with fresh eyes. This place had been my second home for five years and I never really saw how beautiful it was. The bar sat in the middle of it all. Cedar siding and a tin roof, classic southern architecture, the building was surrounded by dozens of tall pines. Off to one side was Sam's double wide, and on the other side, set back just a bit was the huge pole barn that had come with the property when Sam bought it. He mostly used it as a warehouse but it also doubled as a great party space.

We parked in front where the customers park – that was weird for me. I got out of the car and took a deep breath. Burgers. Onion rings. Pine forest. I loved the smell of the woods surrounding Merlotte's. The woods were quiet today - almost an eerie calm. I noticed the streams of sunlight flickering down through the trees, making the whole scene look almost mystical.

I snapped out of my silent reverie and followed Amelia into this place I loved so well.

We seated ourselves in a booth in my old section and Sam came over as soon as he saw us. He gave me a friendly hug and asked what he could get for us.

"Sam, I've been dreaming of a Lafayette burger for days, but you know what would make it even better? "

"What's that, cher?"

"If you make one up for yourself and sit down and have lunch with us."

"Well I'll check with the boss and see if that can be arranged." He winked and took off for the kitchen.

Amelia and I chit chatted about The Bachelor and American Idol - we married Jason off, and discussed that beotch Deanna, then we agreed that we loved David Cook and would make no apologies for it. In no time at all (I've always said the service at Merlotte's is the best!) Sam was back with the three burgers. He set the baskets down and slid into the booth beside Amelia. We all reached for the ketchup at the same time, which started a three-way round of teasing along the lines of, "Me first" "Don't be a ketchup hog" and "C'mon hurry up". My heart kind of welled up with joy just by hanging out with two of my best friends. Sam joined our discussion about Simon, Paula, Randy and the new judge Kara, until we had talked it all out and were ready to move on to actually catching up with one another. I asked both of them if anything new was going on in their lives. Amelia's giddy mood changed a bit.

"Actually, Sookie, there IS something serious I wanted to discuss with you. Sam I'm glad you're here too – you should hear this"

Sam and I exchanged glances and then we both looked at Amelia.

I wasn't sure I liked what I was sensing from her – she was desperately trying to block her thoughts so I would have no idea what was in her head until she was ready to speak.

"What's going on?"

Amelia was playing with her hands. "The short answer is, I don't really know. But there's been a lot of talk among the witches of Louisiana – you know we all keep up with each other through a few invitation only internet forums and private chat rooms – and everyone is of the opinion that something major is brewing in the supe world. Forces are gathering. Magick is in the air. Something is imminent."

I looked at Sam. "OK so apparently the witches feel something's going to happen. Have any of your two-natured friends mentioned anything similar?"

Sam set his burger down and looked at me with his puppy dog eyes. "Well, I haven't heard anything like what Amelia's witchy friends have been talking about, but I have to admit, now that she's mentioned it, I've had a kind of a sense of foreboding that I wasn't able to even recognize until just now. Hearing what Amelia said kind of put a name on this weird sense I've had lately. I'm gonna log into some of my shifter websites and see if anyone mentions anything similar. If I come up with anything I'll let you know."

I guess there was nothing more to be said or done for the time being on that subject, so we moved on to more Bachelor and Big Love talk and finished our burgers. When it was time to head back home I gave Sam another hug and promised we'd keep in touch regularly.

We shot back down the road and were back to the house in ten minutes. Every time I drove up that beautiful gravel drive (that Eric had given me for no other reason than he saw my need and he fulfilled it) I couldn't help but count it as one of the many examples of why I loved my Viking. Then I remembered the other reason for my return to my old house and put the car in park.

"Amelia – listen do you mind if I come in for just a minute? I want to run up to the attic and look for some of my important papers. I know Gran kept a file cabinet up there and I think that's where some of my stuff is."

"First of all, Sookie, it's your house and you can come in any time you want to."

I started to tell her she was my tenant and I respected her privacy but she headed me off with a raised hand and continued.

"Secondly, are you looking for anything in particular?"

"Yes – my birth certificate and school records – stuff like that. Shreveport is my home now and I just want to keep all my important papers near in case I need them for any reason."

She nodded as we walked through the front door. I set my purse and keys down and walked up the stairs to the second floor landing. At the end of the hall was a narrow door through which a set of steep steps led to the small attic. The attic was above the original part of the house, and years ago one of my Stackhouse ancestors had laid some oak flooring down so it became the repository for generations of Stackhouse stuff. I didn't go up there much. Gran had preferred for us to play outside rather than in the attic. Plus I always thought it was kind of creepy up there. But today I was on a quest so I swallowed my fear and made my way up. I remembered Gran mentioning that she kept our important family papers in the attic so I was pretty sure I'd find what I was looking for.

There must be a universal design for attics. They're all pretty much the same. Roof joists. Musty smell. Cobwebs. Oh my. I let my eyes adjust to the reduced light up there – there was only one non-working window shaped like a half-moon. I saw the typical things you would expect to see. A couple of old lamps. Christmas decorations. An antique high chair. A portable wardrobe closet that had a zipper up the middle. I unzipped it just out of curiosity and found my old prom dress and some of Gran's outdated church suits and dresses. There were some hat and shoe boxes stacked over to the side. And lots and lots of cardboard boxes that looked like they held everything from books to picture frames to old toasters and coffee pots. Gran would never have thrown those things away if she thought someone could find a use for them someday.

Towards the back of the attic I saw the filing cabinet and walked over to it. Thankfully it wasn't locked – that would have been another issue to deal with. I opened the top drawer and saw that it was neatly organized with alphabetical folders with labels like DGD (Descendents of the Glorious Dead – the club for civil war descendents my Gran had been so involved with), electricians, and furnace warranty. I opened the second drawer and saw more folders – one was named Jason and had his important documents in it. OK I was on the right track. I opened the third drawer and – Eureka! There was the Sookie folder. I took a quick glance inside and saw my birth certificate right on top – SUCCESS! I removed the folder and let out a breath, relieved that I had accomplished what I set out to do and could be on my lead-footed way back home. Home to Shreveport. I loved the way that sounded.

I turned to head back down the stairs, but out of the corner of my eye I saw an old trunk with a metal latch. Of course curiosity got the best of me again so I made my way over to it and pushed the lid up. Like the wardrobe, it was filled with some of Gran's old clothes – they looked like they were from fifty years ago. She must have been a young woman then. I held up a little sundress and marveled at how small it was. And it was so cute – the little blue flowers on it were still vibrant. I tried to visualize what she would have looked like and realized I had never seen a picture of her as a young woman. I sifted through the folded aprons and dresses and felt something rigid. I moved the clothes aside and saw what looked like an old photo album, about eight by ten inches, and bound in dark leather hand tooled with a forest scene. Great! Maybe there were some pictures of Gran in here – and my Grandpa Mitch. As I scanned the cover, my blood ran cold. In the lower right hand corner, stamped in gold leaf, was a monogram.

F B A

The initials were laid out in the kind of monogram that couples use, the center letter being larger than the ones to the right and left. I started shaking - my mind started racing but I wasn't able to hold onto any thoughts. I think I knew what this book meant, and what I would find, as soon as I saw it. But first I had to sort through everything logically. My thoughts went to the night I formally met my great-grandfather Niall Brigant. (The first time I saw him was at the Bellefleur double wedding, but that didn't count because I hadn't known who he was then). I was trying to remember everything Niall told me. My grandmother had been loved by his son.

Fintan Brigant Adele.

I couldn't do this. Not here. But in this book were the answers to my life. I pulled it to my chest and walked out of the attic, down the stairs and into the living room. Amelia was in the kitchen. I called out to her that I was leaving.

"Did you find everything you were looking for?"

"Yeah – thanks hon. I'll call you soon. Love you"

"Bye Sooks," she yelled.

I was so relieved that she couldn't see my face – I felt like I was still in a bit of shock and she would have noticed and drawn everything out of me. It would have forced me to open the book and I wasn't ready to.

I headed back to my home, to my beloved, and tried to gather my strength for what was coming.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I pulled the car into the garage and sat there thinking for a moment. I knew the minute Eric woke up he would start asking me what was wrong. I knew he would feel my turmoil through the bond. OK so deal with it, Sookie.

I made my way through the quiet house and up to our room. I set everything down on the chair in the corner, slipped out of my clothes and under the covers of our bed. Eric would be rising in about an hour, and I just wanted to take advantage of this last moment of his day's sleep, to feel his strength beside me and use it to fuel my own. As soon as he felt me next to him his arm came around me and he pulled me nearer. I so loved that he felt my presence in his sleep. His instinct was to bring me in to himself. He loved me, of that I was sure. I closed my eyes.

When I opened them I was floating.

"Dear one, I thought you'd like to awaken to a warm bath so I prepared one and brought you in to soak with me."

"Viking you are something else! What a sweet way to wake up." I was lying beside him in the massive tub, immersed in the warm water with my head on his chest, his arm wrapped around me.

"Sookie, I know you're troubled. What happened in Bon Temps?"

I told him what happened – that I had found a very old volume that appeared to be related to the relationship between my grandmother and her Fae lover, my own grandfather. I also told him I had not opened it yet.

"My love, I understand what you are telling me, and it's all right. Just take your time – wait until you are ready. If you wish, I will sit right beside you when you begin to read." He gently cupped handfuls of warm water and let them wash over me. "You have this book now. I believe it was meant to unfold this way - that you were meant to find this. The fates are shrewd. You were meant to find this volume at this time. Decide what you want to do – how you want to handle this, and I will help you in any way I can."

"Thanks Eric. Your support means so much to me. I know I do tend to postpone things that might be – disruptive." Eric raised an eyebrow at my comment; I read his mind. (Not literally this time, but the way lovers can sense what the other is thinking.) "OK I know I have severe avoidance disorder but I'm working through this. I'll read the book sooner rather than later and when I do I'll share everything with you."

"That sounds like an excellent plan, lover."

He kissed me - tenderly at first and then our need for each other overtook us……

* * *

My mood brightened considerably as we mopped up the bathroom floor and then dressed for Fangtasia. We spent the evening together, doing our own thing most of the time. I helped out in the Fangtasia store for a bit while Eric did paperwork in his office. When he made his appearance and took his seat on the 'throne' platform, I could feel the excitement of the human patrons kick up a few notches. They clamored for his attention and once in a while he paid notice - with a nod if they seemed respectful, or a growl or a kick if they overstepped their bounds. It was all a game, an entertainment. The threat of danger is what everyone wanted, so of course Eric reminded one and all quite frequently that they needed to be mindful of the fact that even though it appeared to all be a game, it was a deadly game, and very real.

Once things settled in at the store I noticed that Felicia was working at vamp speed behind the bar, and patrons were still three deep, so I popped back there to help her out. Eric and I were shooting smiles back and forth, and he was sending waves of love to me through the bond. I returned them. I adored how he presented one face to the 'vermin' as he facetiously referred to the fangbangers, and yet with me he was so loving, caring and gentle. The way my day had evolved I was a little unsettled to say the least, but after Eric calmed me, I knew I would be ready to deal with whatever was in that book. I made up my mind to not drag it out. Tomorrow I would just, plain and simple, read it.

* * *

I don't know why, but I felt compelled to return to Bon Temps with the book. I just decided that the best place to read it was where I could be closest to Gran. I placed the book on the passenger seat and headed out. On the way into Bon Temps I stopped and bought a bouquet of bright flowers.

Amelia was working and I knew I would have the privacy I needed. I drove up the long driveway and parked in back of the house. I picked up the book and the flowers and started walking along the pathway to the Bon Temps cemetery, to where Gran rests. I placed the flowers on her grave. I was kind of surprised to see that it was still neat and tidy from my last visit. I am away for several weeks at a time now and not around as much to make sure weeds don't pop up around her marker. I wondered if someone was tending to this now – could it be Jason? The mere possibility of this warmed me to him. I'd been thinking about family a lot in the last twenty-four hours and the dull ache that was Jason's spot in my heart had been throbbing again. I missed my brother. I would try to find a way to work things out between us.

I sat down on the stone bench alongside Gran's plot and just enjoyed the day for a moment. Our house, Bill's house, the cemetery – they're all in the woods. But here and there pockets of sun break through, and there was a sunny spot right where Gran was. I soaked it up for a few moments and just breathed in the wonderful smell of forest - I did love the smell of pine and moss and decaying wood that all blended together in that spot.

I looked over at the book resting beside me and noticed a ray of sun hitting it so perfectly that the gold letters on the cover were almost blinding. I picked it up and studied the hand tooling. My first glance at the volume in the attic trunk had me thinking it was merely a forest scene. Now I could clearly see that the image was so much more. As I sat on the stone bench and looked through the trees, I could see the back of our house. The stunning realization hit me, that what I was seeing in this moment was exactly reproduced on the cover of the book. Every tree was the same, every ray of sun, every trail and path, and the house. In the distance to my eye, in the distance on the cover. The same.

I ran my fingers over the gold leaf, tracing the monogram.

I opened it.

A letter fell out, floating to rest atop Gran's marker. It was her handwriting.

I opened it and read the story of my grandmother's love for my real grandfather. I could hear her voice in the written words. Every line became harder for me to see through the tears that increased by the second. But I read it all.

I finished the letter and gave in to the sobbing. I would never have thought it possible for me to understand, because when Niall first told me about my heritage I considered it to be betrayal; unfaithfulness; impossible. But for some reason, I DID understand. I heard her voice in the words she wrote so long ago, and I understood. And in that moment, growth occurred. Because when I read Gran's explanation of how she began to see shades of grey, I agreed. And a phrase from the bible started echoing in my head – 'Judge not lest ye be judged'. And I cried some more, because Gran was still teaching me.

After I was cried out, I wiped my eyes and turned my attention back to the book. The pages appeared to be of linen with finely scalloped edges. The first page consisted of two lines of verse written in calligraphy:

The truth lies within these pages of linen bound

The chosen will see. The knowledge heal the wound

My heart pounded in my chest. I turned to the next page. Another calligraphy verse.

Within the covers of this volume

The Royal House of Brigant is made manifest

I turned the page again. AMAZING!!!!!! So much for my eyes to take in. Along the edges of each page were intricate woodcuts of fairies and forest creatures. No two were the same. And the content of each page consisted of name after name after name.

It was a genealogy. Wait. In her letter, Gran had said the book was my heritage. This was MY genealogy.

I flipped through the pages and tried to absorb it - page after page. There were names of fairies, connected to other fairies, reproducing more fairies. More exquisite woodcuts. And every so often a comment in verse, about great lovers, about a tragic loss, about a devoted child. And once in a while, a notation about a human lover.

I was more than halfway through and turned to a page that took my breath away. The names were laid out in typical bloodline fashion beginning with:

Niall Brigant – Einin

The next line was reserved for their twin sons and their mates:

Adele - Fintan Dermot – Maeve

Followed by their progeny:

Corbett Linda Claudia Claude Claudine

And the next generation:

Eric - Sookie Jason Hadley

To the present:

Hunter

Eric's name was there.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Eric's name was there as my beloved mate. The verse beside our names read:

Blessed by The One Who Sees

Never before love such as these

And the woodcut on our page showed a woman with flowing hair, facing a very tall man, their arms wrapped around each other.

They bore our faces.

Before my confusion about what I was seeing could even register, I felt a presence behind me, and then a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Granddaughter. I see you have the book. I know it's a lot for you to take in and I'm sure you have questions for me."

It was Niall. He walked around the bench and sat beside me, taking my hand in his.

"Grandfather, I have so many questions I don't even know where to begin."

"Well dear one, I can start for you if you like, and then you can just chime in with whatever comes to mind."

"OK that sounds fine."

"All right. Now you have read the book, and you can see that it lists the lineage of your fairy family line – the House of Brigant. But there is greater significance to this book than a mere recording of names. This book is a magical manifesto. It does record names. When a new fairy of our line comes into the world, his or her name will automatically appear."

"Oh – I guess that's why Hunter's name is here."

"Yes. Similarly, when a fairy finds their true mate, that name will also appear."

I was shaking a little by this time. "Is that why Eric's name is already in the book, next to my name? He is recognized as being my true mate?"

"Sookie – I want you to understand this as it is a key fact. There are some things that are ordained for us. Think of it as being written in the book of your life. The One Who Sees has plans for all of us."

"The One Who Sees?"

"Yes Sookie, When I met you for the first time, you wondered why I trusted Eric. I more than trusted him – I knew he would be your love."

"Then why did you offer to kill him to remove him from my life?"

"Dear One, I did not offer to kill him. I asked you if you wanted me to kill him to end your tie. I was merely attempting to determine what was in your heart at that moment. Your heated response told me what I needed to know."

I gave him a nod to indicate that I understood.

"All right now let's move on. I want you to understand some things about yourself, and how you fit into the world of your heritage."

I studied the beautiful face framed by such soft yellow hair. His hair was the color of the sun. And those piercing green eyes saw into my soul.

Niall continued. "While it's true that you are only one-eighth Fae, just as some children seem to inherit more genetic characteristics of one parent than the other, it has become abundantly clear that this is the case where you are concerned. Of course you are well aware of your gift of telepathy, and I am pleased to see your mastery of this gift has increased and will increase more. I daresay the blood bond you have with your mate has contributed to this, as it allows an increased awareness of the senses, and this is the key to mastering this talent. As your bond with Eric strengthens, so too will your talent in this area. And in others."

"Others?"

"Yes, Sookie. You have other gifts - I believe you have the gifts of empathy and precognition. I know this is a lot for you to absorb all at once. Don't be concerned about this for now – this is just my suspicion. As you become aware of anything, we can talk about it in further detail. Just know that I will guide you in all ways of the Fae. You need not be concerned that you have to deal with something you don't understand – I am here to help you."

He must have read my mind – how ironic! Because that's exactly what I had been worrying about. So hearing him say all that helped me relax a little bit.

"Thank you so much Grandfather. I admit I am very uneasy about all of this. I've spent my life trying to understand and control my telepathy. If there's something else – some other supernatural 'ability' I have, I can only pray that I'll be able to handle it."

"Oh, dear one, I have no doubt that you will be able to handle whatever comes your way. Don't you know by now how strong and capable you are? You have shown time and again that you are intelligent, inventive, kind and caring. You often think of others before yourself – even to the point of putting yourself in danger to protect others. This is a characteristic of your heritage. You have already brought so much honor to your Fae kin, and I see only more of the same for the future. And about that – there is knowledge I wish to impart now – before any more time goes by us. Sookie, since we now know that you bear many Fae qualities, I need you to understand that this is going to impact your lifespan. You will likely be like my son Fintan and live many hundreds of years. Fintan was already in his sixth century when he died, and he looked to be in the prime of life. If not for his unfortunate death I suspect he would have lived centuries more. So first you need to come to terms with this knowledge as it will undoubtedly have an affect on choices you make for your life. But you must also remember – just because you have the Fae gift of longevity – you are NOT immortal. So continue to guard your safety as you always have."

I heard what he said, but the shock prevented me from fully absorbing the meaning behind his words. Then I remembered one of the things Gran had said in her letter. "Believe it" she said. I hung on to that for a moment. And I quickly decided that, no matter what came at me regarding the Fae part of me, I would cling to Gran's words. It was going to be my motto, my mission statement, my mantra – whatever. She was going to get me through this.

"I'll certainly do my best Grandfather. I need to think abut what all of this means – but right away I'm thinking that this means I will have to watch many people I care about age and pass on without me. But I know it also means that my life with Eric will not be cut short, and he will be spared the pain of watching me age and leave him – at least not for a very long time."

"Indeed, my child, this will be very good news for him. And on that topic I will say right here and now, that you have chosen an honorable man for your mate. Of course, he is Vampire, but for his kind, he is truly a man among men."

I had a little inward chuckle at my grandfather's comment. One thing I've come to learn about each supernatural group is that they all thought they were the superior one.

'I think so too - he is so good to me, and I know that he loves me endlessly."

"He does, child. Believe it."

I got a chill when Niall spoke my motto.

"All right, and now the last thing – for today - to discuss. This one is very serious, Sookie. It's no accident that you came upon the book at this time. There are things in motion within the Fae world."

Wow – when he said that I immediately flashed back to my lunch yesterday when Amelia said something was imminent in the supe world.

"What things?"

"Unfortunately, all is not peace and love in the world. In any world – be it human, Fae, or supernatural. There is a group of our Fae kin that are preparing for revolution. These are evil creatures, Sookie and if they succeed in their plans for upheaval, the world will suffer. All the world."

I was almost afraid to ask, but I did anyway. "Grandfather who are these kin of ours?"

He sighed and I watched as his face took on a sadness that I could feel as much as I could see. "It's my son, Dermot."

"Oh my lord – Fintan's twin?"

"My dear, it crushes me to say that Dermot has been the evil reflection of Fintan since the day they were born. As kind and loving as Fintan was, Dermot was always the opposite. Hurtful, nasty, vicious. At first when they were small, I attributed it to mere sibling jealousy. Fintan's good nature drew people to him. He was loved, deservedly. The contrast for Dermot, who had the opposite personality must have made him into something – (Niall paused here and again looked as if he were about to weep) - less than good." We Fae have powers of attraction and just as Fintan attracted those to him who savored his goodness, Dermot has developed a retinue of evil around him. And now he has plans to remove me from my Princedom and control the vast reaches of the Fae kingdom that are part of my dominion. I am aware of his plans because I have Fae loyal to me that are privy to Dermot's planning."

"Do you have a plan to prevent this from happening?"

"My child, I have had endless discussions with my ministers and we have many plans. I pray that our plans will suffice when – please excuse the vernacular – the shit hits the fan."

In spite of the intensity of what he had told me, again I chuckled inwardly at my great-grandfather's choice of words.

"I have a suggestion, if I may offer it?" I squeezed his hand – we had been holding hands throughout our entire conversation.

"Please – I welcome your insight."

"Come to Fangtasia tonight and talk to Eric. If you come in the back, and suppress your essence, you will be safe from any vampire 'interference'. I have a feeling Eric is the one who can help you sort this threat out."

I became aware of a lightening from the man next to me. As if at least a part of his burden was lifted ever so gently.

"This is a good thought. I will do it. Eight o'clock?"

"Yes – I'll call Eric while I'm on my way home so he'll have time to consider things."

"Very good. And now, Sookie – do you have any other pressing questions for me?"

"Hmmmm – OK I have a couple. Here goes. So, I guess that Claudine and Claude are REALLY my cousins!?"

"Yes."

"They are Dermot's children?"

"Yes, but they are loyal to their grandfather."

I wondered if these were the 'loyal Fae' he referred to a moment ago.

"One last question for now, Grandfather."

"Yes my child?"

"Did Dermot kill Fintan?"

"Yes my child."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

My great-grandfather and I parted lovingly, and I did everything I could to make it back to Shreveport in record time. I knew Eric would be concerned about me if he rose and I wasn't there, so I left him a message telling him I had been delayed in Bon Temps. I told him in general terms what had happened, and that Niall would be coming to Fangtasia tonight.

I spent the entire drive home replaying my conversation with Niall, and by the second, third and fourth time around I had about a hundred more questions for him. I just had a sick feeling that my great-uncle Dermot did more than just do away with his twin brother. I was beginning to wonder if perhaps he had somehow been responsible for the freak flash flood that had taken the lives of my parents. Had he somehow been responsible for arranging Hadley's murder? Did he cause the insanity that invaded Rene Lenier's mind, which in turn caused the death of my beloved Gran (which should have actually been MY death)? With each recollection of the losses to my family, it seemed more and more likely that these events were indeed NOT coincidences. It would make sense that this evil fairy would wage a campaign of terror to accomplish the slow erosion of the bloodline of Niall Brigant, paving the way for him to take over and then turn his evil to other pursuits – God only knows what.

Getting more and more agitated by the second caused me to drive even faster and I did break my previous record in covering the sixty mile distance between Bon Temps and Shreveport, arriving home just at sunset. I ran into the house and up the stairs to our bedroom to find Eric had risen and had his phone in hand. I looked into his eyes and knew he had just heard my message. I ran into his arms and he held me tighter than he ever had before. We both sensed that there was a real threat to our existence that was stronger than any we had faced to this point.

Eric carried me to the overstuffed chair in the corner of our room and sat, pulling me onto his lap. He stroked my hair and sent waves of calm to me through the bond, even though I knew he was concerned and unsettled himself. I should have been sending HIM waves of calm as well.

"Lover, tell me everything."

'Eric, Oh My God …" I told him everything I discussed with Niall. I told him about the magic of the book, and how it recorded all of our names – I had brought it back into the house with me so I showed him. He was moved when he saw his name and the woodcut that bore our likenesses. He touched the calligraphy verse and read it several times. I felt the swelling within him of satisfaction and validation.

"Lover, I am not really surprised by the recognition of our love for each other by Fae magic, because it is a fact."

"_Believe it."_ I thought_._

Viking, you always surprise me. Does nothing shock or amaze you?" His coolness was beyond measure, and yet so 'Eric', I couldn't help but be amused at his comment, which went a long way towards lightening our mood.

I then told him about Niall's revelation regarding my longevity. And in this case, my previous question about shock and amazement was answered, "Yes". Because I felt a response in Eric unlike anything I have ever experienced with him to this point. He cried. Crimson tears poured out of his eyes as he pulled me to his chest and held me tightly. He quickly regained his composure and said, "Forgive my unmanly emotions my beloved; it is for sheer joy and the release of the pain I have tried to deny by keeping it buried deep within my soul. I could not bear to think that I would lose you all too soon, after having waited for a thousand years to find you. I won't deny that I hoped a long Fae lifetime would be true for you since you seem to bear so many Fae qualities." I interrupted Eric, "That's what Niall said – that I have a lot of Fae in me."

"Indeed you do my darling – the good Fae qualities. Particularly your blood. It's intoxicatingly, irresistibly, scrumptious. I can't get enough of it, or you."

That deserved a deep kiss in response, so he got one. And then another. And a few more. And then I forced myself to snap back to the discussion at hand.

"OK wait – there's more," I said breathlessly.

My adored Viking with eyebrow raised and self-satisfied grin on his face ran his fingers through my hair as he urged me to, "Continue, my lover."

I told Eric that Niall felt I might have inherited the abilities of precognition and empathy.

"Well that is interesting. Of the empathy – that is certainly true. You have shown many times that you feel what others feel. Many times you have interceded with me on behalf of some unworthy person or two-natured piece of garbage. That kind of emotion could prove to be more trouble than it's worth if it results in your security being compromised. But knowing where it comes from and acknowledging that it exists will allow you to control it. So the knowledge is welcome. As far as precognition" - at this Eric looked a little pensive - "I think this is also true of your nature, lover. It seems that you do have an uncanny ability to sense danger to the point where you react very quickly. Perhaps this is because you really are sensing that the danger is ABOUT to come. You know – BEFORE the fact. Let's watch for this and see if it can be developed. This could be VERY valuable."

Eric was getting excited – and not in the way that I was used to seeing from him. He was definitely revved up about the possibility of a new skill and how it could work to our advantage when under threat. I said a silent prayer of thanks. Now I had no doubt that even if things were going to be different for me going forward, with this miraculous piece of Viking vampire by my side, I would be able to thrive.

"Let's seal that thought with a kiss." I was looking for any excuse.

"I have a better idea," he said. Of course he did.

"Of course you do. But there's one more thing I need to tell you – and this is the most important." I went into detail about Dermot; what we suspected he was planning to do, what I thought he may have done. Eric listened intently and then said he had some ideas and would kick around a few more with Niall.

Discussion ends.

Sexy time begins (we had recently watched Borat on Netflix)……………..

______________________________________________________________

We walked through the back door of Fangtasia at 7:30. No sooner had we settled into Eric's office - he in his chair, me in his lap - when Tori and Pam walked in to greet us for the evening. They were such a beautiful couple and so obviously crazy for each other, which was very unusual for two vampires. I was happy that they were together, and even happier that Tori and Eric had found each other. I'm still struck with awe every time I think about how she came into our lives. Who would have believed that she would walk into the office of her vampire sheriff, and be looking into the face of her own father? Talk about the fates being shrewd……..

I slipped away from Eric and went over to sit on his massive leather couch so he could give his little girl a hug. He walked over to Tori and kissed her forehead. He greeted her this way every time he saw her. He was remembering how to be the father he once was, over a thousand years ago.

I was always touched by this show of emotion, but I have to admit a part of me was concerned and even frightened by the way things were changing for us. Not too long ago, Eric was not bound to anyone. When I came into his life, with my blood and my humanity, he started having feelings and he was on record with me that at first he didn't like it. Of course that was before we realized how much deeper things went between us. Now we're stuck with each other, for better or worse. It's been a lot better; I've just been waiting for the other shoe to drop. In the pit of my stomach, I have this fear that I am making Eric vulnerable, and I'm petrified that I'll be responsible for – I'm not even going to say it. Just – the fear is there. And now with Tori a part of our lives, there's even more reason to fear.

I'm trying to trust the strength of the bond, and trust that if any of us are threatened, we'll triumph because we all have each others' backs. I'm trying to will my fear to turn into faith.

I turned my attention back to the now.

As soon as his children entered, Eric's demeanor had changed to one of purpose. Pam noticed.

"Master, whatever you require, we will accomplish."

Eric looked from Pam to Tori and gave them a nod. "Yes, you will. I have taught you both well."

His ego was as big as his – never mind.

He told them everything I had learned from my great-grandfather, finishing just as Niall appeared in the office doorway.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I walked over to Niall and gave him a warm hug. He came into the office but, even though his Fae essence was suppressed, I noticed that he kept a comfortable distance between himself and my vampires.

Niall greeted Eric with a nod. "Northman."

In spite of the fact that I knew Eric had no use for my fairy great-grandfather, I also felt his grudging respect seeping through the bond. And I knew Niall felt the same.

Eric returned the greeting, "Brigant."

"I know our Sookie (_"Our" Sookie? Does this mean Niall is sharing me with Eric? How magnanimous of him.)_ has related to you the details of our conversation yesterday."

"Indeed, there was much good news in this knowledge for which I am quite pleased. She also shared with me the unfortunate information regarding the nefarious conduct of your son. Do you feel he is developing a power base which will enable him to challenge your leadership?"

"Northman, it has gone way beyond that. Not only has my son amassed a retinue of powerful allies, but I have it on good authority that he is planning to separate me and those loyal to me from this life. This cannot be allowed. The chaos and suffering that would ensue would change the world as we now know it into something no being, living or undead, would recognize."

I felt a wave of unease wash over me and knew it was coming from my Viking. "_Eric, whatever plan this group is developing is pure evil. I feel it. We have to stop this."_

"_Lover, we will."_

"Niall, (_Eric is using his first name now – we've come a long way_.) I've given the matter some thought, and I believe you should consider taking control of the situation and forcing their hand. My advice to you, as Prince of your realm, is to summon your son Dermot to appear before you. You owe him no explanation for the summons – he is your subject and must obey. You are still Prince. I suspect he will use this as an opportunity to attempt his coup. However, you and YOUR allies will be waiting."

I could see from the look on his face that my great-grandfather was in agreement with Eric's idea. I also noticed that Tori and Pam were quite aroused at the possibility that they would be drawn into this battle.

"Eric, I value your advice and know it is sound. Tell me, can you also advise who you think my allies are?"

"I know the numbers of Fae are greatly reduced from the thousands that previously inhabited this continent, down to the hundreds now. And here in Louisiana, I know the numbers are quite low. But certainly you have loyal ministers and Fae warriors that will stand with you. And then, there are others that will join in your efforts."

"Others?"

"The vampires of Area 5 under my leadership will stand with you. You are the kin of my bonded, and I also know you to be a Fae of honor. We will stand with you. Also, Sookie is a friend of the pack of the Shreveport Weres and the Were-Panthers of Hot Shot. They will join our efforts. And there are a few powerful witches who may be able to offer some protection if it comes to war. With this kind of strength, and the favor of the gods, we will thwart Dermot's efforts. Of that I am sure."

My great-grandfather closely followed Eric's recitation of all of the groups willing to add fire power to this fight, and I felt his own strength grow as the real potential for success became apparent. I also felt gratitude from him. But I knew that in spite of these feelings, he would never give this lesser creature, this vampire, the satisfaction of seeing it.

"It is quite evident to see how you have been able to enjoy such a long existence, Vampire. Your suggestion was exactly what I also considered to be the best plan of action. I will summon Dermot to my presence. I have already made arrangements for the date and location for my discussion with my son."

"Where Grandfather?"

"I will summon Dermot to meet with me in Sam Merlotte's gathering space. Since Sam is two-natured, and his location is nearest to my portal, I have already requested the use of his facility and he agreed. The meeting will be held next Monday night when Merlotte's will be closed."

This revelation brought it all home to me – almost literally. I felt for Sam – I could only imagine what turmoil this must have put him through. Of course he could not say no to my great-grandfather, royal prince of the Fae. But Sam has always been a neutral party – like the Switzerland of the supe world. He gets along with everyone. He's always honest and he treats everyone with respect – even if he disagrees with the things they do. He would only take sides to protect someone he personally cares about (like perhaps me, those times when I've been directly threatened). Thinking of it in those terms, though, I realized that's exactly why Sam's place was chosen – precisely because of his neutrality.

"All right." Eric was rigid with apprehension. I also felt another emotion shoot through our bond – something I rarely felt from him. It was fear.

"We will be waiting for this scum." He sounded disgusted. "We will also be fully prepared. For any outcome." He and Tori exchanged glances, and at that moment, I felt Eric's apprehension and fear turn into something else - exhilaration.

I said a silent prayer.

__________________________________________________________

The five of us spent the next couple of hours planning strategy. I was charged with alerting the two-natured allies of the possibility of a battle with details to follow. Niall would ensure that all of his Fae warriors had suppressed essences. In a battle, even with Fae and vampire on the same side, any drawing of Fae blood would result in immediate death to the Fae who were not protected. Eric would amass iron weaponry, for that would be the only way to dispatch the enemy Fae. We spent a lot of time trying to anticipate what allies of his own Dermot would be bringing to this party. Niall had some inside information that indicated Dermot had his Fae followers and demons on his side, and maybe a Were or two also.

Then we discussed scenarios that might occur, and how we would react with each one. Eric drew up several battle plans. I marveled at what a superb military strategist he was. I watched him as he laid everything out and I could easily envision him as the great Viking king that he once was, preparing his men for battle. Every so often our eyes would meet and we would communicate through our minds. I could feel his love for me, and also his pride that I was readying myself to stand with him.

__________________________________________________________

We all took every opportunity over the next few days to prepare ourselves. Eric did not want me to actually be IN the fight – he preferred me off to the side serving as the mental barometer. He and Tori, on the other hand spent hours honing their swordsmanship, in addition to checking the skills of the Area 5 vampires who would be with us. Eric took a vast quantity of weaponry over to Sam's warehouse and hid Viking broad swords, iron short swords and iron daggers all over the space. The plan was for us to be there in support of Niall, not making the first move to violence. But if the other side moved to strike, we would respond with ferocity.

I informed Alcide and Calvin respectively of the situation and was assured that their packs would also be in attendance. They had a stake in the future of the supernatural community so they recognized that this was everyone's problem – not just Niall's.

And of course Amelia was right in there with her spells and wards, doing everything possible to give us an edge.

On Sunday night, Eric and I didn't stay long at Fangtasia. As soon as we could sneak out, we did because we wanted to spend the evening focusing on each other. We walked into the back hallway from the garage; Eric gathered me up in his arms and flew us upstairs to our room. We took our time getting undressed and for a while we just lay in bed talking, laughing and caressing each other. However we quickly remembered that we were lying next to each other naked, the lust overtook us and we spent the rest of the night making love. We decided that we would strengthen our bond by each taking blood from each other. We thought it was necessary to, in my case heighten my strength and senses, and for Eric the real thing always provides more ideal nourishment so he could be at the top of his game. But it wasn't just about a calculated plan. Sure we did have a particular reason to strengthen the bond, but I guess you could say it was a labor of love. The activity that at one time almost sickened me, mostly out of fear of losing my 'self' and becoming a vampire's possession, has evolved into the most beautiful demonstration of love that Eric and I can share. We drank from each other for strength, but the side benefit was experiencing the emotional intensity of this communion.

At sunset, everyone from Area 5 met at Fangtasia and we basically caravanned it over to Merlotte's in Bon Temps. During the planning of this event, someone had proposed that we all stay hidden in the vicinity, and more or less 'pop' out when things came to a head. But this idea had been shelved when we realized that there would be no way for that many beings to escape notice. And we also felt that being open about our support of Niall might show Dermot and his minions what they would be up against and get them to 'back their shit down'.

The Weres of Shreveport arrived, in their human forms, at the same time we did and we all parked and walked into the warehouse. Sam and Amelia greeted us and we could see that Niall and his loyal Faes were already here. Not surprisingly, because of what Niall had alluded to, Claude and Claudine were with him. Sam had set up rectangular tables end to end in an area off to the side which created a kind of partitioned off area. Niall and his highest ranking Fae soldiers were seated behind these tables as if they were waiting for someone to pay them homage. Which they were.

We were waiting for the bad Fairies, and the Were-Panthers – we didn't have to wait long for the latter. Calvin walked in with his small but sinewy group. I felt my breath catch when I noticed my brother among them. He noticed me too and our eyes met. I felt him yearning for his little sister and I knew he was about to come over and talk to me. But in that moment, everything stilled as currents of – something – moved through Sam's warehouse in waves. It was as if all the fresh air had been sucked out, leaving in it's wake something stale and stifling, making it hard to breathe. I recognized it as a current of evil.

Dermot had arrived.

He was tall, dark and breathtakingly handsome. He was surrounded by his Fae soldiers who moved with him as if they were one entity. I found it difficult to look at many of the creatures with Dermot. I knew they were not what they appeared to be. They were encased in an outer shell, to shield their true likenesses from view. Also with the Dark Prince of the Fae was a retinue of Weres and shifters I didn't recognize from any of my dealings with the local packs. Dermot had assembled a mercenary army of renegade supes.

As Dermot's minions moved with him, every other Supe in the room was drawn in the opposite direction – like reverse magnetism. It was as if no one wanted to be within ten feet of him. Dermot appeared and he cleared a space in front of himself like an evil Moses parting the Red Sea.

Eric was by my side in an instant, placing himself in front of me. He telegraphed to me a reminder of my 'instructions' – _"Sookie – remember – just stay off to the side. Do not engage in any fighting, should there be any. I want you to serve as a first warning system should you sense anything before it happens."_

"_Viking I won't be a hero don't worry. The bond is wide open – I know we'll be able to hear each other loud and clear"._

Now here's the thing. All hell did break loose. But it all happened in slow motion, and there was so much Magick in the air, I think my brain kind of froze and I cannot remember the chronology of events. Every time I try to reconstruct what happened, I remember it in a different way. All I can keep in my brain are random images of what went down in the battle for the Royal House of Brigant. It was bad.

I remember it started with Dermot, son of Niall floating over towards his father.

"You summoned me, Prince?" His voice brought the temperature of the room down five degrees.

I sensed violence, and screamed at Eric through my mind, "_He's going to kill Niall."_

Before Niall could respond, Dermot noticed Claude and Claudine. In that instant, the air around us began to buzz as if it was electrified, and I watched in awe as Dermot transformed into some hideous, other-worldly version of himself. There was an aura of darkness, like a pulsing thundercloud, surrounding his form. My brain could only process this as 'rage' and 'evil'.

Gran used to have an expression, "Pretty is, as pretty does". She would say this whenever I was a child and did something mean, as a reminder to me that even if you are pretty on the outside, if your actions are mean it makes you ugly. Years later when I was in high school and read Oscar Wilde's 'Picture of Dorian Gray', I had a better understanding of what her message was. Evil can manifest itself, and it ain't pretty. I also came to realize that there was yin and yang in the universe, and while there certainly was evil around us, there must also be goodness and the beauty that goes with it.

These lessons from my childhood were playing out before my eyes. Angels and demons were in the room with us tonight, and they were battling for control.

Dermot gave the sign to attack and his men also transformed into their demonic versions.

At the same time Dermot and his men were transforming, Eric had sprung into action, signaling his vampires to retrieve their weapons which they all did at vamp speed. He shouted in his native tongue, "Och nu, slass vi!"

The room erupted into chaos with vamps engaging demons, and shifters and Weres transforming. Sam shifted into his lion form and pounced on a huge were-wolf. Pam was using her martial arts talents to fend off attacks from several other were-wolves. She just kept kicking them in their flanks and they would go flying. For every one that she kicked, another one would rush her, trying to bring her down. But she was relentless and kept going until they gave up exhausted. Some of the fairies popped out of their human forms and became - how can I describe this – they were like presences of light. Like how we imagine ghosts, but with more substance, and with a glow.

Dermot's movement towards his father was sensed and he was instantly surrounded by the 'good' fairies who held him down.

His men, the 'dark' fairies, were prevented from coming to his aid by other 'light' fairies, which was a good thing. They were totally vicious, but they were clearly outnumbered. One by one they were dispatched. I don't know what was happening to them – they just seemed to 'pop' out of existence. Whether or not this meant they died or just disappeared, I don't know. I was just glad they were gone.

Eric and Tori were a few feet away standing back to back, each of them wielding their iron swords in battle with some of the dark fairies. I watched as their graceful dance of violence played out - the swords were beating and locking, disengaging and then attacking anew. I felt their aggression but I also felt – it was almost a feeling of joy coming from them. Battle was a part of them.

Eric was shouting instructions and warnings to everyone as he was aware of ten things going on around him at once. At one point, he addressed Tori, "Du er mycket skicklig." And she responded, "Du lärde mig grunden, far."

I was so enthralled in watching them that I didn't notice a mercenary Were bearing down on me. He grabbed me by my throat and threw me into the wall, knocking the wind out of me. I saw him coming at me as I tried to pull myself up and knew this would not be good. In the next moment, he was jumped from behind and claws raked across his neck, severing his arteries. He went down like a rock and I recognized the were-panther who had come to my aid. It was Jason. I felt the tears welling up but quickly swallowed them down – it wasn't time yet to allow the indulgence of emotion.

Things were winding down - I could see the forces of good (that would be US), had things under control and were prevailing. I turned back to what was going on with Niall and Dermot. Niall had walked around from behind the table and was standing right in front of his son. He addressed him with sadness that was almost palpable.

"You have not only been treasonous, but you also underestimated me. I have watched you for centuries, waiting for any spark of goodness to make itself known. There has been nothing. I could have sent you to your death many times, but you are my son. I loved you. Yet you have done nothing but wage a campaign of evil, depriving me of my loved ones, threatening the peace and sanctity of our realm. It ends here."

Dermot merely looked up at his father the prince and spat. "I would have only taken what was mine, old man."

My blood ran cold.

With that, Niall placed his hand upon Dermot's shoulder, causing his son to writhe and curse. I watched in astonishment as Dermot simply withered away and disappeared.

Warmth, light and calm returned to the room. I ran over to Niall and put my arms around him. I couldn't speak but I didn't have to. He knew how I felt.

We all stood there checking everyone out – miraculously there were no deaths or serious injuries among us. Some of the vamps had slashes on their arms or chests. There were a lot of scrapes and gouges among the Weres. But whatever their injuries, they were all healing even as I watched, and they were all pretty damn freakin' proud of themselves.

I was still getting to know my great-grandfather, but I did know that he wasn't really an outwardly emotional being. (I always saw his feelings lurking behind his eyes, but he rarely revealed them). But now, he looked around the room and saw what these creatures all did, to ensure the continuation of his reign. (With the side benefit of perhaps ensuring the continuation of the world as we know it.) He said, with words choked with emotion, "We Fae are in your debt. You came to our aid with no thought of reward, but purely and in brotherhood. Your actions today will be remembered forever." He nodded to them all, and then he disappeared. His retinue of loyal Fae rounded up the few remaining of Dermot's army and took them off to God knows where.

Claudine came over to me and gave me a hug. I told her I was not surprised to see her loyalty to Niall, who was after all her grandfather. I was just saddened that she was forced to choose Niall and oppose her own father.

"Yes, he was my father, Sookie, but I never knew him or felt his fatherly love or influence. It wasn't like that. Niall was more a presence for me. Claude and I love Niall and would do anything for him. And we recognize the danger and darkness that Dermot represented and it just had to be repelled."

I squeezed her hand in love and support. "Is Dermot – dead?"

"Yes – he will no longer be a threat to our kind." I knew she included me in that sentiment. "Our" kind – it was beginning to dawn on me that I was something of a member of this species.

Eric had finished giving orders to his vamps – some were gathering up the weapons and others were returning Sam's warehouse back to its other identity – storage and party facility. He came to my side and put his arm around me, nodding at Claudine in greeting. She was never one to be comfortable around vamps, particularly one as powerful as Eric, even with her essence suppressed, so she quickly made her exit – giving me a quick kiss and promising we'd get together for a shopping date soon.

Eric pulled me into his arms. "Lover are you all right? I saw the filthy Were throw you and I was on my way to disembowel him, but your brother reached you first."

Ahhhh – here came the tears, returning like an old lost friend. "Yes I'm totally fine – I just had the wind knocked out of me for a second. You know this precognition thing that Niall thought I might have? I KNEW this would all be OK. As soon as we set foot in this space tonight, I had a feeling of calm wash over me. There have been other times we've been in sticky situations (Eric nodded – he knew where I was going with this) when fear has been overwhelming – but tonight I just knew we'd all be OK so I felt a kind of detachment while I watched it all going down."

"I know what you mean, my beloved. I felt your serenity as soon as we entered tonight and I knew what it meant." He placed his finger under my chin and turned my face so that I could meet his gaze. "Sookie, you are the most exquisite and gifted human/Fae I have ever come across in my long years of existence. To say 'I love you' is so inadequate. I worship you, (he kissed my cheek) I adore you (he kissed my eyes), I am honored that you have allowed me to be your mate (he kissed my lips)."

"Eric, having your love makes me whole. I feel blessed that you've shared all of yourself with me - you've allowed me to come to see who you really are. I love you more each day."

His lips crushed into mine, our kiss deepening.....deepening. When he sensed I needed to breathe he broke away and said, "Let's go home."

Just as I was about to tell him what a great idea that was, I noticed Jason standing near us, waiting for a moment to approach. I looked over at him and disengaged from Eric's arms. I turned towards Jason and held out my hand. He grabbed it, kissed it, and threw his arms around me.

"Sooks, I've missed you so much. I'm so sorry for everything. Can you ever forgive me and let me be your brother again?"

"Jason, first of all, thanks for saving my life. That goes a long way towards making up for what happened. Of course you're my brother and you always will be – I'll always love you. Go home, get cleaned up, get a good night's sleep and I'll call you tomorrow."

"I love you too Sookie." He gave Eric a nod, "Eric. You were so impressive tonight. You blew me away, man."

Eric wasn't going to just give it away. "You recognized my skill. How astute."

"Uh, yeah. OK Sookie I'll talk to you tomorrow. G'night" He squeezed my hand and took off.

Eric made sure everyone was accounted for and was readying to return to Shreveport. We both thanked Sam, who seemed mightily relieved that we were all in one piece, literally, and that his property was relatively unscathed.

And then it was time to fly………….

TBC

Author's Notes: I tried to avoid writing the Battle Chapter. It had to be written because there are opposing forces in Sookie and Erics' world that needed to play themselves out. Having said that, I have to admit that I do not like violence. Sookie's mantra may be 'Believe It', but mine is 'Let There Be Peace on Earth'. So I tried to stay true to myself when I wrote this. I wouldn't have done it at all, but it's a necessary means to an end. The characters led me here.

I do not know Swedish. I used an online translator – please forgive me if the grammar is laughable! I did use several sources and selected the phrases that I thought were most appropriate. In order, what was said: "And now, we fight", "You are very skilled." And "You taught me well, father."

Inspiration for this chapter: The Warrior Is a Child – Twila Paris:

Lately I've been winning battles left and right

But even winners can get wounded in the fight

People say that I'm amazing

Strong beyond my years

But they don't see inside of me

I'm hiding all the tears

They don't know that I go running home when I fall down

They don't know who picks me up when no one is around

I drop my sword and cry for just a while

'Cause deep inside this armor

The warrior is a child

Unafraid because His armor is the best

But even soldiers need a quiet place to rest

People say that I'm amazing

Never face retreat

But they don't see the enemies

That lay me at His feet

They don't know that I go running home when I fall down

They don't know who picks me up when no one is around

I drop my sword and look up for His smile

'Cause deep inside this armor

The warrior is a child

_______________________________________________


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Had we not already been airborne, I still would have felt like I was flying I was so high on life and love. Silently and gracefully we flew home under the three-quarter moon. I never felt as safe as I did in that moment enveloped in the arms of my Viking warrior.

We touched down in our back yard and barely made it through the door before we started pulling clothes off of ourselves and each other, kissing the whole while. Shoes went flying. Shirts – history. Running up the stairs tripping as pants fell to our ankles. Still kissing madly, but laughing now too.

The rest of the night was taken up by our need for each other. We couldn't get enough, both of us wanting to devour, possess, and become one entity with the other.

The night held contradiction, because never before had we spoken so many words of love, so insistent. So heartfelt. And yet never before had we spent so much time in silence; just searching each others' eyes; and caressing each others' faces with _no_ words spoken, and yet in complete understanding. I loved him more every day, and on _this _day, my love for him increased a hundredfold. I ached for love of him. I wept for love of him. In joy.

I wanted for nothing else in life, but to be one with him.

_____________________________________________

Morning came and it was good. My heart felt free – I was relieved. I had been so philosophical the last few days, since finding the book and knowing that we would be facing a turning point with the Niall and the Fairy Realm situation – now that is was all taken care of I felt so free. You know how you go through life day after day just doing your routine things and, it's not like you're bored or anything but it's just routine. And then once in a while the routine breaks - maybe with a little vacation, or a party, or also with something bad like a car accident or a terrible misunderstanding with someone you love. Or a battle between the forces of good and evil. I guess we need to shake ourselves up once in a while just to keep the blood pumping. And then, after we do that, it's OK to go back to the routine. It's even welcoming to go back. So I woke up the morning after and I felt free, energized, ecstatic about possibilities for the future, and in love beyond my wildest expectations.

I placed a small wet kiss on the face of my Viking god and whispered to him of my adoration. Even if he didn't hear me, I knew it would register, and I loved that thought. I rolled out of bed and noticed an envelope and a red rose on my nightstand. How does he do that?

_My beloved –_

_Tonight I would like to take you out for a special date to celebrate our love. So have a wonderful day today and do things that make you happy. But be ready to go soon after I rise. My Sookie, I will love you for all time._

_Yours,_

_E_

Sigh.

OK Sookie so you're in love. Snap out of it and get moving.

I mentally planned my day and knew it would start with a call to Jason. I figured he'd be out with a work crew but he always had his cell handy.

"Jason, where are you working today? Can you meet me for lunch?"

"Yeah Sook – I'd like that. We're out near Ruston. Do you want to meet me at Raising Cane's? Know where that is?"

"The one just east of 167?"

"Yeah – can you be there at noon?"

"Sure – see you then Jase."

"OK Sook" Click. He never said goodbye. Sheesh.

I figured I'd have lunch with my brother to make sure he knew we were OK. But I decided I was not going to tell him yet that the Fairy Prince his pack fought to save was his own great-grandfather. I decided this first and foremost because it was really up to Niall to make himself known to Jason, just as he had with me. When I first formally met him, and the topic of Jason came up, I got the distinct feeling that my great-grandfather wasn't ready to give Jason knowledge of his heritage. I totally understood his reasoning. For Jason's own safety, and the safety of his Fae relatives, it was probably wiser to wait. And secondly, I also wanted to wait and see some kind of personal growth in Jason before I let him in on the family secret. He had to be able to fully understand both the blessings and the burdens that go along with being Fae. Even if he did not inherit a lot of Fae characteristics (and we really didn't know yet if this was true or not), he still needed to be able to deal with being part Fae without being a threat to them or himself.

I walked into Cane's at noon and Jason was there – on time! We ordered chicken finger baskets and sweet tea and I was in heaven. We sat down and looked at each other; I know we both had weird expressions on our faces.

I went first, "Jason, I want you to know how grateful I am to you – you saved my life. That Were wanted to kill me and you didn't hesitate for a second. You were there for me when it mattered."

He replied, "Sookie, I have been so sorry for so long about all the mistakes I made with you. When I start feeling low about everything I ask myself what I can do to make it up to you. What I did last night was just the beginning. If you can ever forgive me, I would like to be the brother you deserve from this point on."

I felt like we didn't have to rehash all the details of everything that went wrong between us. The important thing was to forgive, forget and move on. "Of course I forgive you – this last year hasn't been easy for either of us. Losing Gran…"

"Jason jumped in, "I know – I miss her so much. I'm over there by her grave three or four times a week. I just sit there on that bench and talk to her and it makes me feel closer to her. (_Now I know it WAS Jason who pulled the weeds around her marker) _Sometimes if I'm trying to figure out how to make up for something stupid I did, I feel like I almost hear her in my head telling me what I should have done differently. Maybe I'm starting to listen a little bit. It's funny, 'cause I sure didn't do that when she was alive."

"Well I guess the best tribute we can make to her is to remember everything she tried to teach us – she was such a good woman. We can't do better in life than to try to be more like her."

"You got it, Sook."

I felt like a page in our lives had turned.

The rest of our lunch was finger-lickin' good. Jason ate all of his fries and half of mine, plus my Texas toast. We promised we'd do this lunch thing regularly – real casual, no pressure – just the spur of the moment like today.

I had my brother back.

We hugged goodbye and went our separate ways. My way was to head home with a side trip to the mall to see if I could score something fabulous for tonight's date with my love. I did. I found a little black dress that I hoped would make Eric's eye's pop. Then I pampered myself – I walked into a nail place in the mall and got a French manicure. That always made me feel so girly and nicely finished.

I got home by three and had plenty of time - I was completely ready, as far as my hair and makeup, by the time Eric got up, but I kept my robe on because I wanted to wait till the last minute to put my dress on. I saw Eric begin to stir at dusk so I got down on my knees by the side of the bed so that when he woke up our eyes would be on the same level.

"Lover, nothing makes me happier than to have your beautiful face be the first thing I see when I rise." He slid over to the edge and gave me a sweet kiss.

"OK Viking get out of bed and get dressed. I'm EXCITED! What are we doing? Where are we going?"

Eric laughed. "Your exuberance is delightful." He popped up and got ready at vamp speed. In minutes he was showered and dressed in a black suit I know he had custom tailored. He didn't go for collared shirts and ties unless he had to – tonight he opted for a grey Armani crew neck sweater under his jacket. He looked very GQ and very scrumptious.

As soon as he was ready, I popped out of my robe and into my dress. He reluctantly zipped it up for me and when I turned around, his eyes lit up and I could see that he was pleased. We smiled at each other. I read his mind.

Off we went to our special evening. He had tickets to Jersey Boys at the Strand! The fact that he planned this and surprised me was so touching. We loved the show, left the theatre singing Four Seasons songs, and then moved on to the next event - which was dinner in a quiet Italian restaurant that reminded me of what I imagined you might find out in the countryside of Italy. It was so quaint and lovely – I enjoyed every minute of it.

After dinner we walked back to the car and reminisced a bit about how we got to this point. We relived everything from the first time we laid eyes on each other in Fangtasia, through events in Dallas and Jackson, then the week of his memory loss when things changed – for me first and then for him when he remembered. I laughed when I remember seeing him in his 'Leif' persona. I got all choked up when I remember how he took care of me when I was staked. And then there was Rhodes. And Sigebert. We realized that we had built quite a foundation for this love of ours. I thought Eric was going to walk me over to my side of the car, but instead he picked me up and laid me out on the hood, just like that other time, and kissed me with everything he had, which was quite considerable. He reminded me of why I had found him so irresistible. I remembered that I did try to resist him at first, but in the end, I knew I couldn't. Thank God.

On the way home I started feeling a little unsettled for some reason – couldn't figure it out. I wondered if my elementary precognition ability was trying to tell me something, and that made me REALLY unsettled. I just hoped we'd be home ASAP. We were. We got out of the car and Eric swooped me up and carried me up the stairs, taking two at a time. I pushed our bedroom door open with my foot and felt my breath being sucked out of my lungs.

I could not believe what I was seeing…….

TBC

A/N – I know. I'm mean. One more chapter to go. See you soon. dws


	10. Chapter 10

A/N – This is the final chapter of As Long As We Both Shall Live. I'm sure you all guessed what would happen in this chapter, despite my evil cliffie. After all, I gave it away with the title! Thanks so much for coming along for the ride. Dawn

**Chapter 10**

I was holding on to Eric for dear life – if he needed air to breathe I would have cut off his supply my arms were so tight around his neck.

I looked into his twinkling eyes, "How did you…?"

"Tori and Pam."

Every surface of our bedroom was covered with red roses in beautiful vases. One dozen here, two dozen there – I couldn't count them all! Surrounding each vase, and scattered all over the furniture and the floors in little glass votive holders were hundreds of candles, all flickering in welcome to us. The room was warm and fragrant. The room was love.

Eric set me down and got down on one knee.

_Oh my God is he going to – is this really happening…_

He reached into his pocket.

_I love this vampire I adore him_

"Sookie Stackhouse, my bonded, my beloved……"

My tears were flowing.

"I have lived for over one thousand years and never knew true joy until I knew you. You have brought me to life. By allowing me to love you, you have showed to me the infinite possibilities for my existence here. You have allowed me to become whole. You have allowed me to become present, after hiding for so long. The fates brought us together – it was no accident. Would you honor me by agreeing to be my wife?"

He opened the velvet box and offered it to me. I was so surprised and overwhelmed. I had never felt such bliss.

"Eric I am so in love with you. You say I brought you to life, but I didn't know what life was until you. And now I know I only want to live my life with you, every day, for as long as we both shall live. Of course I will be your wife."

He stood up, put the ring on my left hand and pulled me into the deepest kiss we had ever shared. Of course I was crying because, well is my name Sookie Stackhouse? (_not for long_), but I was surprised to see the crimson pools welling up in Eric's eyes. There is so much more to this man/vampire/viking god than I thought at first. I was the luckiest woman on the face of the earth (or in any magical realm).

For the rest of this enchanting night we pledged our bodies to each other………

*******************************

With all of the excitement of our engagement (and its private celebration), I slept the entire day and Eric and I woke together at dusk. I was dying to get to Fangtasia to show my ring to Pam and Tori and thank them for creating the beautiful setting for Eric's proposal. So we both hurried with our shower (and you KNOW we recreated the first memorable one) and dressed and were on our way.

They felt us coming so they were in the back hall waiting – not exactly with baited breath but with fangs half extended from their own excitement. They grabbed my hand to OOOH and AAAH over the ring. It WAS gorgeous – would you expect anything else from His Royal Sheriffness? The ring had five stones set in platinum – there was a huge, (two carats at least) Princess cut diamond set in the center, with four smaller (maybe a half carat each) Princess cut diamonds set two on each side of the center one. I also saw my wedding rings in the box and I LOVED them. Oh my god they were so gorgeous. There were two of them – one for each side of the engagement ring. They were platinum eternity bands with small princess cut diamonds and rubies alternating. I hoped I'd be able to pull off a ring that beautiful.

Tori and Pam each grabbed one of my arms and pulled me away from Eric – I looked at him over my shoulder with apologetic eyes – he had a grin on his face and that raised eyebrow. ADORABLE! Did I mention how much I love him? OK well, anyway, they pulled me out of Eric's office and over to the back booth in the bar so they could show me everything they'd been assembling for our wedding discussion. They told me Eric had given them carte blanche – whatever we all decided would be fine with him. I could hardly get a word in edgewise – they had everything planned. They would be talking to themselves over my head, arguing with each other about the appropriateness of this or the reasonableness of that. Once in a while they would throw a question at me (gee, thanks for asking) such as, what color scheme did I want, or what kind of flowers. I was smiling and laughing at them so much my face started to hurt. When they had exhausted themselves, I realized what a fantastic job they'd done, and aside from informing them about the few things that really did matter to me (I insisted on selecting my own dress), I decided that I wouldn't change a thing and would just let them run with it.

So we all decided that Tori, Pam and Amelia would be my bridesmaids and the wedding was going to be a candlelight ceremony at midnight. Exactly where, I would discuss with Eric. The wedding had to be on a Friday, since this was Freya's day and I was, after all, marrying a Viking. So we planned for June 26th.

Pam told me she made a private appointment for me for tomorrow (tomorrow???) at eight PM at the finest wedding boutique in Shreveport, and of course she would be taking me.

There were other details to be decided, like as I said the ceremony and reception venues, and how we would handle some traditions. I was leaning to walking myself down the aisle in spite of my reconciliation with Jason and my budding relationship with Niall. From the very beginning with Eric, my 'theme' had been one of fierce independence. I wasn't really comfortable with anyone 'giving me away'. I was offering myself to Eric, to be his bonded, his soul-mate, his wife. No one else needed to be involved in that.

Eric and I also discussed a couple of really key things. Would he have groomsmen? Eric did not have buddies. He was the Sheriff of Area 5 and all of his acquaintances were his subjects. There was only one who he was actually comfortable with, in spite of everything. And that was Bill. If it had not been for me, I know they would have been very close friends. Even though he had on more than one occasion threatened to send Bill to his final death (that was just the vampire way), Eric actually liked and respected Bill. He trusted Bill. And he often told me that, although he thought Bill had been foolish regarding me, he was grateful to him, because it was Bill's mistakes that eventually turned me to Eric. So in a way, he was most responsible for bringing us together.

I suggested to Eric that, if he was comfortable with it, he should consider asking Bill to stand beside him at our wedding. I thought Bill would be OK with this – he always wanted what was best for me and over time he had come to believe that was Eric.

The men discussed it and actually came together in a kind of brotherhood – Eric slapping Bill on the back and both of them grinning like boys. He rounded out the groomsmen with Sam and Jason. Eric knew they were very dear to me, and they had both proven their loyalty - Sam on a number of occasions and Jason recently.

After Eric told me who would be standing up with him, (and after my astonishment passed), I thought in wonderment about how weddings were often unions in more than just the obvious way.

**********************************

The next evening Pam picked me up and took me to the wedding boutique. It was exhausting. I tried on about thirty dresses and none of them felt right. Dress number thirty-one came out of the plastic zipper bag and I loved it – I prayed it would look right on me. This dress was the image of what was in my mind as the perfect dress – ivory, strapless, empire waist, slim silhouette with a bit of a train. Tiny pearls were sewn all over the bodice, and scattered on the skirt were pearls and crystal beads. Pearl buttons closed up the back. I bought it! I bought matching shoes – they were peep toe with a two and a half inch heel and had some beading similar to the dress. I already knew I did not want a veil – I wanted to wear a delicate wreath of ivy, stephanotis and pink flowers which the florist was going to make up for me.

We decided that the bridesmaids would wear the same color - forest green, but each of them would select their own style of dress that they would feel most comfortable in.

My dress would be here in six weeks, and that would give me time for a couple of fittings – so we were in good shape. Done and done.

When Eric got home from Fangtasia, I told him how successful we had been without giving him any details. And then I asked him to sit down with me so we could make the most important decision – where to have the wedding.

"I know your church and your God are important to you, Lover. Would you like to have the wedding in your church?"

"Oh Eric I've thought about that a lot the last couple of days. I know Pastor Steve would welcome us. But what I keep envisioning for our vows is - this is going to surprise you I think - the forest. It's all I can think of – like, nature is my church. Gran raised me as a Christian, and I am. Oh my gosh I'm going to get all choked up if I keep talking about this, but I want you to understand because this is part of me….."

"Sookie, I do understand what you've said and it makes sense, but I want to hear all of your thoughts."

"OK, well, I was raised as a Christian. I carry all of the teachings from when I was a girl – I carry them in my heart. But I am also finding a growing affinity for the forest and this is where I want to be married. I think Pastor Steve would come out to Merlotte's. Sam has a beautiful cleared area among the trees – we could set up chairs and have the whole thing lit with candles.

Eric took my hands and kissed them. "Perfect. I'll arrange it with Sam. And we can have a reception for our guests in his facility right there."

"That's what I was thinking too. And I want this to be really small and intimate – no politics. Can you get away with that? Can we just have this be our closest friends?"

"Actually that's what I want too. How do you feel about having an intimate wedding, but then perhaps after the honeymoon we can have a reception at Fangtasia and we'll invite all of our political colleagues to that?"

"That'll work!! Wow – this was easy. I've heard so many horror stories about couples breaking up because of the stress of wedding planning but this is great. Hey – did you say honeymoon?"

He winked at me. "You'll see."

*********************************

Everything was arranged and taken care of and I had nothing to do but get dressed for the most important day of my life. The actual wedding was going to start at 11:30 so it would still be Friday by the time we became vampire and wife. I started shaking at about 10:00. Pam Tori and Amelia helped me with everything. My hair was down in soft waves with the flower wreath as a headpiece. When I was ready I looked for their approval. Tori told me I looked like a goddess. Amelia said, "Oh my God Sookie you're the most beautiful bride I've ever seen." Pam winked at me, "Sookie, my Master will be pleased."

My bridesmaids preceded me down the aisle, which was a green runner with pink rose petals strewn across – it looked like I was walking through a field of flowers. Pam had hired a string quartet and a soprano vocalist – the lyrics to the song she sang gave me chills –

_I have loved you_

_With an everlasting love_

_I have called you_

_And you are mine……._

Eric stood, at the end of the aisle, waiting for me. He wore an ivory tux and shirt open at the neck – no tie. Perfect!!!

As soon as I reached him he took my hands, leaned in to kiss my cheek and told me how beautiful I was.

Pastor Steve greeted everyone, and made a few remarks. He talked about how God had a plan for all of us, that God brought Eric and I together that our union was divinely blessed by The One Who Sees.

Believe it……

*****************************************

**Epilogue**

Eric and I were sitting off to the side of the room – I was in his lap. We were just enjoying watching everyone having a good time at our wedding. Sam had strung Italian lights up high around the perimeter of the room – it was so romantic. Pam was dancing with Jason. Bill was dancing with Mrs. Fortenberry. She'd be on cloud nine for weeks.

Eric told me he was taking me to Australia for our honeymoon. It's winter down there now, and the nights are much longer than the days. He's always thinking.

I saw Niall walking over to us and I stood up to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"My child, you have brought so much joy to those who love you, it is only fitting that at last you are receiving the joy you deserve." He turned to Eric, "I know your love for Sookie is immeasurable – that is what allows me to entrust her to you. I know you will cherish and honor her as long as you both shall live."

Eric gave Niall a very small bow out of respect, "I do, and I will."

Niall gave us a gift and said, "There is a second gift that will be delivered to you." He winked and popped out.

Eric and I opened the box – it was our own heritage book! It was bound in white leather, and the hand tooling on the cover was an exact replica of our Shreveport home, nestled in the middle of our wooded lot. The gold leaf monogram read:

**E N S**

Eric and I opened it – it hadn't really registered that the very first name on the first page was Michael. I wondered if that meant what I thought it meant?

More questions for Niall. Later.

We flipped to the last page and saw again the Niall Brigant family. Niall. Fintan. Yup they were all there. Sookie, Eric. At the same time, accompanied by a pounding heart from me and joyful astonishment coming to me from Eric across the bond, we both noticed the addition, below our names.

**Aleksander**


End file.
